Maneuvers
When a ship executes a maneuver, the player uses a template to change the ship’s position. Each maneuver has three components: speed (a number 0–5), difficulty (red, white, or blue), and bearing (an arrow or other symbol). Each bearing is also further defined with a direction, including straight, left, or right. Executing a Maneuver Executing a maneuver happens in two steps: # Maneuver ship # Check Difficulty Once both steps are complete, trigger any "after you execute a [ fully/partially ] maneuver" effects. Maneuver Ship To move the ship, the player follows these steps: 1. Take the template that matches the maneuver from the supply. 2. Set the template between the ship’s front guides so that it is flush against the base. 3. Pick up and place the ship at the opposite end of the template, sliding the rear guides of the ship into the template. 4. Return the template to the supply. After moving the ship, the player checks the difficulty (color) of the maneuver. Maneuver Difficulty There are three levels of difficulty for maneuvers: red, white, and blue. If the maneuver is red, the ship gains one stress token. If the maneuver is blue, the ship removes one Stress token and one Strain token. A ship is stressed while it has one or more stress tokens. A stressed ship cannot set or execute red maneuvers, and it cannot perform Actions. Increasing Maneuver Difficulty If an effect increases the difficulty of a maneuver, a blue maneuver goes to white, and a white maneuver goes to red. Decreasing Maneuver Difficulty If an effect decreases the difficulty of a maneuver, a red maneuver goes to white, and a white maneuver goes to blue. Maneuver Bearing All maneuvers are categorized as either basic or advanced. Additionally, all maneuvers that begin by using the front guides are forward maneuvers. Basic Maneuvers The following bearings are for basic maneuvers. These maneuvers follow the standard rules for executing a maneuver. * Straight: The (straight) bearing advances a ship straight forward. * Bank: The (left bank) and (right bank) bearings advance a ship at a shallow curve to one side, changing its facing by 45º. * Turn: The (left turn) and (right turn) bearings advance a ship at a tight curve to one side, changing its facing by 90º. Advanced Maneuvers The following bearings are for advanced maneuvers. These have exceptions to the standard rules for executing a maneuver. * Koiogran Turn: The (Koiogran turn) bearing advances a ship straight forward, changing its facing by 180º. This uses the same template as the maneuver. :* If the ship fully executes the maneuver, the player slides the ship’s front guides into the end of the template instead of the rear guides. * Segnor’s Loop: The (left Segnor’s Loop) and (right Segnor’s Loop) bearings advance a ship at a shallow curve to one side, then reverses its facing. This uses the same template as the and maneuvers. :* If the ship fully executes the maneuver, the player slides the ship’s front guides into the end of the template instead of the rear guides. * Tallon Roll: The (left Tallon Roll) and (right Tallon Roll) bearings advance a ship at a tight curve to one side, sharply changing its facing by 180º. This uses the same template as the and maneuvers. :* If the ship fully executes the maneuver, before the player places the ship at the opposite end of the template, the ship is rotated 90º to the left for a , or 90º to the right for a . Then the player places the ship with the hashmark on the side of the base aligned to the left, middle, or right of the end of the template, (similar to a barrel roll). If a ship overlaps another ship while executing a Koiogran turn, Segnor’s Loop, or Tallon Roll, the ship partially executes the maneuver by using the rear guides as though it was executing the basic maneuver that uses the same template. * Stationary: The (stationary) bearing does not move the ship from its current position. This bearing does not have a corresponding template. A ship that executes this maneuver counts as executing a maneuver, does not overlap any ships, does trigger the effects of overlapping any obstacles at range 0, and continues to be at range 0 of any objects it was touching before executing this maneuver. :* Stationary maneuvers are not forward maneuvers. :* A ship that executes a stationary maneuver always fully executes the maneuver. At the start of any type of Reverse maneuver, instead of sliding the template between the front guides of the ship’s base, slide it between the rear guides. Additionally, when the ship is moved, the player slides the ship’s front guides into the end of the template instead of the rear guides. * Reverse Straight: The (reverse straight) bearing moves the ship straight backward. This bearing uses the same template as the maneuver. :* Reverse straight maneuvers are reverse maneuvers, not forward maneuvers. * Reverse Bank: The ( left reverse bank) and (right reverse bank) bearing moves the ship at a shallow curve to one side, changing its facing by 45º. This bearing uses the same template as the and maneuvers. :* Reverse bank maneuvers are reverse maneuvers, not forward maneuvers. Fully Executing a Maneuver A ship Fully Executes a maneuver only when nothing prevents the ship from being placed at the end of the template. Even when a ship moves through another ship, which means the template is placed on top of that ship, the moving ship still fully executes the maneuver. Partially Executing a Maneuver A ship Partially Executes a maneuver when it is unable to be placed at the end of the template because it would overlap another ship. A ship that only Partially Executes a maneuver would follow the following steps: 1. Move the ship backward along the template until its base is no longer overlapping another ship’s base. While doing so, adjust the position of the ship so that the hashmarks in the middle of both sets of guides remain centered over the line down the middle of the template. 2. Once the ship is no longer on top of any other ship, place it so that it is touching the last ship it backed over. This may result in the ship not leaving its initial position. 3. The ship skips its Perform Action step. Adaptive Ailerons Partial Exception The Adaptive Ailerons maneuver of the TIE/sk Striker and the TIE Reaper includes a partial exception to the above, as FFG has explicitly stated that these ships do not skip their Perform Action step after they overlap a ship (or asteroid) as a result of the Adaptive Ailerons maneuver. Touching as a result of an Overlap A ship cannot attack a ship that it is touching because that ship is at range 0. Revealed Maneuver Some abilities reference a ship’s revealed maneuver outside of that ship’s activation. A ship’s revealed maneuver is the maneuver selected on its dial, which remains faceup next to that ship’s ship card until the next Planning Phase. If a ship’s dial is not revealed, or it was not assigned a dial that round (because it was ionized, for example), that ship does not have a revealed maneuver. During the Activation Phase, if a ship skips the Reveal Dial step (because it was ionized, for example), it cannot resolve any abilities that trigger after the ship reveals its dial. Since an ionized ship does not have a dial assigned to it and does not reveal its dial, it cannot resolve any effects that trigger after it reveals its dial. Resources * Dial Cheat Sheets and Dial Sheet2 These can be printed out on a few pages for easy reference while you play. They're also what we're using for the maneuver charts on this wiki. * 1E vs 2E Dial Comparison Interested in seeing how the dials changed in second edition? Then this is the page for you! Category:Content Category:Rules Category:Glossary